Chosen Apprentice
by escapistone
Summary: A Qui-Gon meets Obi-Wan story with a major AU Twist--You'll either love the idea or hate it --Qui-Gon's forced to take a new apprentice Chap7 up COMPLETED !!!!
1. Default Chapter

    Own I do not. Own Lucas etc does. Money I do not make.

NOTE: This is AU. Don't read if you're not into that. I really don't know what made me do it to poor Obi. I think my muse was under the influence of Sith mind tricks. Either that or Yoda's stew. I can't figure out which. 

     Qui-Gon Jinn sighed deeply as he walked through the vaunted halls of the Jedi Temple. His return had plunged him into a very cranky mood. Not only had his last mission gone poorly, but the initiate trials were being held for the next ten days. He snorted. Initiate trials?  Initiate tortures was more like it. When he was younger he thought the practice unfair, especially to those not chosen. Not only was your lightsaber skill scrutinized, but everything else. Your physical presentation, diplomacy skills, meditation skills, housekeeping, survival skills, your personal taste in music, EVERYTHING was examined by a few select masters.

    Now that he was a master, he found it to be cruel to both ends. It was too much of a weight to callously sort through hundreds of hopeful faces, crushing their hopes because one might not be able to tell the difference between a mooja fruit and poisonous Ickthorn berries. It was very painful to feel the reverberations of despair and pressure emanating through the Living Force from the trials. Personally, he felt that the Force should bring a Master and Apprentice together, but then that wasn't the only thing he disagreed with the council about. 

     With a mental shake he focused on the here and now as he strode into the council chamber for his debriefing. What he saw were twelve solemn Jedi faces. What he felt was doomed. They weren't happy about his mission. Before he could offer any apology or explaination, Yoda glanced up and spoke.

    "Unable to settle the dispute you were. Your fault it was not."

  "Thank you Master," Qui-Gon's voice showed his relief.

  "Not finished am I. Your fault it was not because be two places you could not be at once, determined the council has that an apprentice you should take."

    Qui-Gon fought down the sudden stab of anger, they had taken a hopeless mission and used it as leverage against him! "Surely you cannot force me to take on an apprentice? It would affect him terribly if he was not chosen of a free will."

    "You center on your fears Qui-Gon. The Force tells us it is time to overcome them. It tells the same to you if you listen." Mace's voice was smooth as he deflected Jinn's argument.

     "Nevertheless," Qui-Gon began.

  "Decided the council has. A choice you have not." The rebuke came from Yaddle, surprisingly loud from her normally quiet demeanor.

"But…." 

"Go you will. Other business the council has. See you tomorrow at the trials we will."

    Qui-Gon did his best impersonation of a fish before turning on his heel and storming out of the chamber.

   Jinn smiled as he woke up the next morning. It was nice to be in his own bed, in his own room, in his own section of the temple… His cheery thoughts immediately came crashing down as thoughts of the council meeting came flooding into his head.  Glancing over at his comm station, he could see a message had been left. It was most likely from the council. Growling something vile in Huttese with a smattering of Wookie for good measure, he rose to download the message. It did not improve his mood. Not only had the council demanded he choose a padawan, but they had also given him a list of hopeful candidates! Couldn't he even make his own choices on that?

     Releasing several negative thoughts about what Yoda could do with his cane, Qui-Gon looked at the list again. Next to each name was the time the initiate was to have their lightsaber duel that day. It was highly suggested that he attend.

     Growling, Qui-Gon threw the pad on his sleep couch and stormed off to shower and meditate on how to get out of this mess.

    Half an hour later, he had formulated a plan. He would play along with the council until the ten days were done. Then, he would simply announce that he could not choose any of the initiates. Carefully examining each apprentice would make the council think he had at least taken their order seriously. He figured that by playing along for most of the way, they would just send him to scummy outer world planets for 6 months or so. Not too bad compared to ruining his and someone else's lives. Smug in his plan, he headed down to the fight arena.

    Four tedious fights later, he was already starting to regret his plan. The fighters were focusing on being perfect for the masters, not fighting creatively as they would in normal practice. With a frown, he acknowledged that the fights were not the only tedious thing annoying him. Several of his friends had shown up just to point out their favorite students to him. Apparently everyone had an idea of who the perfect apprentice would be for old master Jinn.

    At the moment, he was seriously considering moving Windu off of his friends list and on to his enemies. Not only was Mace on the council, but he had also not shut up about his favorite pick for Qui-Gon's next apprentice. Bruck Chun might be very talented with a saber, but Qui-Gon found him too cocky. Mace argued that Qui-Gon liked a challenge. It would be "good" for him.

     Desperate to drown out Mace's inane babbling, Qui-Gon focused his attention on the current fight. Mercifully, neither of the participants were on his "watch" list. He let his body relax when he noticed they were both humanoid girls. It was an unwritten rule that you did not take an apprentice of an opposite gender if you were a closely related species. Jedi didn't care, but the Republic could make your life living hell. There was always a government agent checking up on you to make sure nothing improper was going on. If that wasn't enough, there were always at least two tabloids following you around looking for a scoop.

     He watched fascinated, the combatants were actually showing talent. The blonde was doing well, but the girl with the reddish hair was gaining an advantage that the other hadn't even realized yet. Where the blonde was making step by step progress, the other girl was already three steps ahead of her. Having watched many initiate battles, Qui-Gon already knew how was going to win. 

     It was a great surprise to him when the ginger haired girl was dealt the "killing" blow. The misstep that had caused her failure was basic, too basic for her to have made by mistake. 

     Before he could pursue the thought any further, he saw Adi Gallia approaching. Unbidden troves of curses found their way into his thoughts. Not _another "friend" coming to lend advise! Pasting on an extremely artificial smile, he turned to speak with Adi. _

   "It was a good fight." Adi started. Her voice lowered to a whisper "I am thinking of taking Siri to be my apprentice. I was unsure at first, but she won very graciously."

Qui-Gon's smile became more genuine as he responded, "She appears to be very gifted in her saber skills. Have you spoken with her yet?"

    Adi shook her head in the negative and was about to respond when Mace came bounding up with an enthusiastic jaunt.

"Come on, Qui. The saber duels are going on break for lunch. If we get down there fast enough, we can observe the students."

    Grateful that Mace hadn't put in yet another good word for Chun, Qui-Gon reminded himself of his plan and agreed to follow Mace.

  "May the Force be with you Adi. You seem well suited to each other."


	2. Chap2 a sooooooooooo original title

  Glad you all liked the first chapter. 

 I was kind of trepidacious about writing this, but, hey, nothing ventured, nothing gained.

 Check 1st chapter for disclaimers.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

  Qui-Gon groaned as he saw the table Mace had rushed to "Reserve" for him. One could see everyone form that table, and everyone could see you. To top it all off, Mace had been able to get the crèche master to sit with him. No doubt, Qui-Gon would have to listen to Master Jharg-Hon talk about Chun's better qualities all through the meal. 

   About three seconds into the conversation, Qui-Gon discovered that he was right. While he sincerely doubted that the master truly like the initiate, it was the crèche master's job to talk positively about all of his students. 

    Absently, Master Jinn let his mind wander. He doubted he would get by with full blown meditation, but he could take his mind elsewhere. Serene blue eyes scanned the crowds of initiates eating in the luncheon room. His gaze came to rest upon the ginger haired girl from the earlier fight. She was at a table close to his talking to a Mon Calamarian. 

    Their closeness now revealed more detail to what he had only glimpsed in the saber room. The bottom half of her face was scarred. Young skin folded in wrinkles that could only be caused by burns.

     Qui-Gon was disrupted from his study when Mace took his leave to attend to council business. Pouncing on his opportunity, Qui-Gon interrogated the crèche master. 

"What's the name of the human girl at that table?" 

Qui-Gon saw the first genuine glimpse of affection from the man.

"Obi-Wan. She'll be turning thirteen in a few weeks. Too bad really, I'll miss her being around. She'll probably get shipped off to the Agri-Corp."

"I saw her fight earlier. I take it her saber skills are her best quality?"

"No, not really."

"Then why do you assume she won't get apprenticed?"

A harsh laugh came from the other master.

"Perhaps you need your eyes checked. She's not exactly whole."

Fire flared in Qui-Gon's eyes, "Are you insinuating that a Jedi would be so vain as to pass over an apprentice for mere looks?"

"Insinuating? No, Master Jinn. I am stating that fact. Jedi are not so vain, but the people we work with are. It would be too much of a burden for a master to have to cope with the prejudices against her looks in addition to prejudices against Jedi."

"Hardships are no reason for a master to ignore a good student."

"Really Master, I am not disagreeing with you that she would make an excellent Jedi. I am simply stating what has been told to me several times. Every time she would go into a political situation there would be the normal pressures of the mission PLUS the fight against her looks."

"If there is such a problem, then why don't you just have her face fixed? Surely the Order would not object to a cosmetic surgery for the purpose of gaining a knight?"

"It has been done several times. Her face just stays that way. When she was young, she was burned with an organic chemical. It permeated her skin. Now, whenever we fix it, the skin just grows back the same way. It was the reason her parents gave her to the order. They were too high profile to live with a disfigured child."

Qui-Gon was about to respond when it was announced that the saber fights were about to re-start. He lifted himself from the table, bid his goodbyes and walked back to the arena.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

    Obi-Wan Kenobi sighed. She felt sorry for the tall Master that all the initiates kept trying to impress. They all wanted to be the next apprentice of the Great Qui-Gon Jinn. Couldn't they see that he didn't want to be here? 

   Ugh, Bruck was the next person he was about to interview. Personally, she hoped he wouldn't pick Bruck. It might be un-Jedi of her, but she didn't think that Bruck would make it all the way to the trials. He was too mean.

   Bruck was the one who tormented her constantly. Oafy-Wan was his favorite taunt, but he was more cruel when they were alone. Bruck had been the one to tell her how ugly she was. Somehow he had found out that that was the reason she had been given to the order. He told her no-one would ever want her.

     She used to think that wasn't true. But after four years of initiate trials, she knew he was right. The only master that had ever asked to interview her was a Kel Dor. He hadn't realized she was a damaged human and thought her another species. His inquiries had been dropped when he found out otherwise.

      That happened a lot. The masters didn't mean to be unkind; they just didn't want to get her hopes up. It was one of the reasons she made friends with other species. They usually didn't have opinions on human beauty, so they didn't really care.

    Obi-Wan had tried to work on her healing skills in hopes of getting apprenticed to a healer. She wouldn't be a Jedi Knight, but at least she could still call the Temple her home. The only problem had been that she wasn't good at it. Her access to the Living Force was too shallow. Healers needed to have a balanced level in order to be effective.

Her only consolation was that this would be the last time she would have to sit in a waiting room all day hoping to be called for an interview.

    A smile crossed her lips. Master Jinn had gotten rid of Bruck pretty fast. Now he was calling for Garen. If Master Jinn did take an apprentice, she hoped it would be Garen. He was a friend. Never had he laughed at her for the way she looked.

"Still waiting for Prince Charming Oafy-Wan?" Bruck's voice was soft and taunting.

"Is some big, brave master going to come and make you a Jedi?"

"Go away Bruck."

"I plan to. Master Jinn just told me I was on his mind as a potential apprentice. Once I go away with him, you'll never see me again."

As Bruck swaggered away, Obi-Wan realized there was another benefit for going to the Agri-Corp. No Bruck.


	3. Chapter 3

 OOOKAY. Sorry about the next post coming so late. But between my other two stories and my school work, this kinda got shoved on the back burner. To make it up, this chapter is slightly longer than my norm.

First I would like to thank all of my reviewers. For those that loved the idea, I'm glad you liked it. For those who hated it, Thanks for not flaming. I really didn't expect everybody to like it, and I'm glad you can express yourselves in a civilized manner instead of  "U SUX!!!" or some such other nonsense.

Ahem, Anyway. It helps if you try not to envision Ewan as a girl as doing so usually leads to laughter that causes whatever beverage you're drinking to come out your nose. Rather, try seeing a teenage girl with the general Obi-Wan hair coloring etc.

BTW: as this is AU anyway, I changed the Jedi don't date rule. I really just did it for one scene, but I was feeling too lazy to rewrite it to fit standard Jedi code.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

     Obi-Wan swore that the whole Jedi order had to hate her. She didn't know why they were even making her go through the trials again. It wasn't like she was going to be chosen. That, however, was not the real reason she felt that way.

     The real reason was that she had to go do the infamous plant trials. They had been thought up by an incredibly gifted Master with way to much time on his hands. The premise was simple. Get the vine in front of you to grow. Great and wonderful, if you had any more Living Force than she did, but, she didn't have enough to make contact with algae let alone a vine. Hence the whole part of the trials had always been incredibly embarrassing.

     Only this time, it would be worse, much worse. Usually the initiates did the plant phase in pairs because it took less time than doing it individually. She had always taken the stance that her ineptness might help some other initiate obtain a favorable review from a prospective master.  Now, she was dealing with the fact that her "partner" was none other than Bruck Chun. Bruck had many failings, but his contact with the Living Force wasn't one of them.

    He was going out class her in one minute tops. And, that would impress Master Jinn. Not that she would have cared, but she felt sorry for the guy. Anyone could look and see the misery he was in. Bruck wouldn't help him. Garen would be much better suited to him. Master Jinn could learn from Garen's outlook, Garen could pick up some nice saber skills. They would both learn. That was the point. Wasn't it?

Shaking her head to achieve a look of calm instead of doom, Obi-Wan went into the "plant room."

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

     Qui-GOn bit back an irritated remark as Mace elbowed him when Chun came into the room. He KNEW the boy was there. His name was on the Sith spawned schedule for pity's sake! He rubbed his temples when a wave of pity welled up from the gathered crowd. Apparently, initiate Obi-Wan had always failed this particular test, and everyone knew it. Wonderful. He could practically feel the wave of smugness that would envelop Chun when he beat Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon swore he'd met senators with smaller egos.

    With a signal from the Knight below, the initiates concentrated on their vines. When Chun's began to grow, Mace leaned over, "Incredible control of the Living Force." 

That was it. Qui-Gon had a headache from all of the disappointment and high strung emotions the initiates had been projecting. He didn't need Mace to push him one bit farther. 

A thought crossed his mind. A bad thought. A naughty thought. The kind of thought that had gotten him stuck with washing dishes for a week when he was an initiate. A smile crossed his lips. It had been a while since he'd been in trouble, and his scheme would be even better if he wasn't caught.

     Smoothly, he closed his eyes as if meditating. Waves of the Force assaulted him. He could feel initiate Kenobi's Force signature. It was very bright and very blue. Full of strength and truth, there was barely a spark of the verdant green of the Living Force in it. It wasn't that she wasn't capable; it was more like an atrophied limb.

     Pushing away his observational instincts, he let his own Force power brush alongside Kenobi's, hiding underneath it while she worked desperately on her vine.  A large hand went up to cover his now large smirk. Opening his eyes, he saw what he already knew to be true. Not only was Obi-Wan's vine long and healthy, but it had sprouted three new leaves and was budding.

    Maybe he had overdone it. 

Glancing around, he saw a small frown cross Mace's face. Mace always did have a small childish side to him when he lost. Bruck was stewing; he was a worse loser than he was a winner. Obi-Wan was surrounded by her friends who were congratulating her. The girl her self had a glazed, disoriented look on her face.

    No-one, though, seemed to think there was anything suspicious about the whole ordeal. Contentment radiated off Qui-Gon. Sometimes, he truly did enjoy doing things the council would never approve of. 

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

     Obi-Wan rolled her eyes as she saw Master Windu approach Master Jinn again. She didn't know why, but ever since that morning she'd had the nastiest feeling towards any member of the council she saw, especially Master Windu. That was very odd for her as she always held all masters in the highest regard. 

Then again, her whole day had been weird. When she had finally made the plant grow, it had felt like someone else was beside her. Like when Master Flichel had taught her to write with a pencil and had guided her hand in the shapes, she had been the vehicle, but the master had actually done the writing.

     She shook heard head and started a conversation with Bant.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

    Adi glanced at Mace with enquiring eyes. Mace just raised his eyebrow and shook his head. He'd never seen it either. Not even when he was ten. 

    Qui-Gon Jinn had two plates of food in front of him. One piled full of salad and entrée's the other full of desserts. And he was eating both. Qui-Gon never ate that much.

Not even when he grew two feet in one year.

"What?"

"Nothing," was the quick reply from both. They shook their heads and went back to wondering, shooting glances at Qui-Gon every now and then.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

    Qui-Gon was taking a slow walk through the hallways of the temple. Truthfully, dinner was getting to him. Why had he ever eaten all of that? Taking a deep breath, he pushed the overfull feeling out of his perceptions. The best way to get rid of the extra calories was to burn them, and he wasn't up to strenuous saber practice just yet.

     As he passed by a small meeting room near the master's quarters, he heard voices. Children's voices to be exact. Hiding around a corner he listened to the conversation.

 "Obi-Wan you can't do this, you'll get kicked out of the order."

"I'm going to get kicked out of the order anyway Bant."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, she does. Do you see any master inquiring after her?" A third voice added.

"Well, she still shouldn't be doing it. What's the point?"

"The point is that Master Mace is pushing Bruck on Master Jinn."

"I get that. I just don't understand why it's any of our business."

"Yeah, Obi. Doing this to Master Mace won't change his or Jinn's mind about Chun."

 "Well it just that… never mind. Hand me that other bottle."

"Do you know what will happen if we get caught?"

"We won't get caught. I told you, Master Mace is taking Master Joreelle to the symphony tonight. He won't be home for hours."

"How do you know this?"

"Because I helped Master Joreelle with her hair."

"Teacher's pet."

"You still haven't explained why we're doing this."

"Because 'we' aren't doing this, Garen, I am. You two just came along because you were bored."

"Obi-Wannnnnnnnnn…." Bant's voice took on an amazing whiny tone.

"Okay, Okay. I'm doing it for Master Jinn. I think he's really annoyed by Master Mace right now."

"Master Jinn? Why do you want to do anything for him? He's a walking stone wall. Frozen slushies have more warmth in their character."

"That's not nice Garen."

"You weren't the one he interviewed. I thought I was on trial for a crime."

"Face it Obi-Wan, even I know that Master Jinn isn't very nice. Maybe Master Mace is just trying to help him." Bant chimed in. 

"He is not mean, he's just tragic."

"Tragic? Next you'll be saying Master Yoda speaks poetically. Personally, I think it would serve Bruck right to be stuck with him as a master. Living with the personal embodiment of Hoth would even wear on old Bruck after a while."

"You think what you want. Now give me the camera, I have to get this back in his room and set up the camera before he returns."

Qui-Gon crept quietly away. What was the Kenobi child doing? Not that he really cared. She wouldn't hurt Mace too badly. "Personal embodiment of Hoth?" Despite the fact that Qui-Gon didn't want an apprentice, he didn't want to have the child thinking poorly of him. He knew that children talk. But, he felt oddly hurt when Garen said that, just as he felt oddly proud when Obi-Wan defended him. 

     Qui-Gon shook his head. It had to be the indigestion. With a sigh he continued his walk.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

    With a groan, Qui-Gon lurched awake the next morning. He was dreading today. The "maze" day. They blindfold the initiates and tell them to find their way through a maze. Then some master taunts them, trying to break their focus. Qui-Gon thought it cruel. Others argued that it was little compared to what they would face in real life.

   With a grunt, he hurried to go to his first round of observation.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

   Qui-Gon had actually found something to be happy about. Mace, for some reason had not been to the early trial, which meant he wasn't there when Bruck came through. That had made Qui-Gon reasonably tolerable when he went for lunch.

   Just as he was about to take his first bite, Mace tapped his shoulder.

"May I sit down?"

Qui-Gon glanced up and nodded. Then he glanced over again.

Where yesterday Mace Windu had a full head of hair rivaling Qui-Gon's, there was a smooth bald head. Qui-Gon turned his head to fully appraise his friend.

"Mace? Did you really have to shave your eyebrows off? Wasn't the hair enough?"

"I. Don't. Want. To. Talk. About. It."

Jinn quickly finished his meal and headed back to his quarters. With a sigh he began to play his messages. A frown crossed his face when he saw an image had been transmitted.

People rarely sent him images, especially from public access comm. stations. On a whim he opened it. There, in vivid color, was Mace Windu, with bright Purple hair.

  The mirth from the picture was quickly wiped away by the rest of his messages. Council member after council member, nagging, prodding, pushing, suggesting, etc: it was annoying. Qui-Gon groaned. He needed a nap.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

   Obi-Wan had never felt so stupid in her life. What in the Force had possessed her to call Yoda a nasty green troll? To his face even. Sure, the maze was tough, but she'd never even thought about saying something like that before. It was just like suddenly she had the insatiable urge to tell off each and every member of the council. She'd even used some words that weren't in her vocabulary when she spouted off to Master Yaddle. They had sounded like Huttese, but she wasn't sure.

    Thankfully, she managed to stop there. The training master had sent her to her room with a ration bar for diner and gave her orders to meditate until he came back. 

     She deeply regretted saying anything. Master Yaddle had looked so hurt. She had always been very fond of Obi-Wan. 

     All Master Yoda had done was frown at her, Hurrmph, and ask for a recording of what she had said to him and Yaddle. A recording that they had thanks to the fact that she said the damming words in the training room, in front of the recorders.

      Sith, she was hungry. What she wouldn't give for dessert.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

     Qui-Gon woke up with a growl from his stomach. He had an intense craving for anything sweet. He paused. More like anything chocolate.  Briskly he walked to his kitchenette.

    Ah a chocolate bar, and some instant hot chocolate, and, oh, some durgat chips would be good.

    This was not good. He hadn't had a craving for the munchies since he was eleven. Once he heard his Master lecture him about proper ways to eat that become a Jedi, he had never even allowed his stomach a rumble when he was hungry. He had learned to sneak a filling and healthy meal whenever he could in the most unobtrusive way possible. Junk food wasn't worth the trouble of being yelled at. The only reason he had it at all was because his friends came over and liked it.

   Ten minutes after his binge, he felt slightly sick. His life was a mess. No-one liked him. No-one cared. He was doomed to spend the rest of his life a glacial Jedi who said stupid things to council members.

He sniffled. He was _lonely._


	4. Chapt 4

1st Chap = Disclaimers

School work put me behind. Rats

Thanks for the reviews.

I didn't really realize that I was making Obi-Wan PMS, but now that you mentioned it, I think I might have to use that.  (evil grin)

BTW: If any of you are looking for a normal Obi-Wan (ie Man), I have one over in my other SW fic, but that fic isn't really normal either. Oh, well. (I tried cousin, I tried.)

NOTE: This chapter isn't my best work, but I needed to do it before I got out of the mood of writing it.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

     Obi-Wan closed her eyes and tried to meditate. Her punishment for talking to Master Yoda disrespectfully had been to be barred from the rest of the initiate trials. Not that it was that much of a punishment. She wasn't going to get chosen. Yet, it still hurt.

Half the temple away, Qui-Gon Jinn sat in his room trying desperately to get rid of the stomach ache he had earned himself the night before. At least he thought it was a stomach ache, he never remembered having this type of cramping before. To top off his miserable morning, he had to go to the diplomacy testing sessions. Not only were these always hard for initiates, but they were always boring for the masters.

Two hours later, Qui-Gon had the feeling that boring was an understatement. The only amusing part of the whole ordeal was when Chun had made a mistake in his assessment of his political situation. Secretly, Qui-Gon did not even know why he thought it was funny, he just did. Glancing down at his schedule he was surprised when the knight in charge called for a recess. Obi-Wan was supposed to go next.

"Mace, what happened to initiate Kenobi?"

"She made some inappropriate comments to Masters Yaddle and Yoda yesterday. Try saying that ten times."

 "They banned her from the trials?"

"Don't get that pathetic cause look on your face, Qui. It wasn't like she was going to get chosen."

"Where are they going to send her?"

"Agricorps. After her display with the vine, I convinced the council she would do the best job there."

"But, she doesn't like working with plants. I thought it was more of a one time deal with the vine." Qui-Gon felt a sudden stab of guilt. The poor kid was going to spend her life in a job she hated all because of him.

"That's why I'm on the council, and you're not my friend. Don't worry, she'll be fine. There's no need for you to take up her plight."

Obi-Wan froze as she reached for the salt shaker. Why should she feel guilty about using the salt? Great, she was losing her mind. Yelling at council members and now she was feeling guilty about sodium consumption. What was next, a rampant desire to enter politics?

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

  Qui-Gon glanced suspiciously at the healers. He hated being here, but after he almost broke down crying today after they were out of his favorite tea in the cafeteria, he decided it was time to visit the medical wing. There had to be something imbalanced.

He was currently regretting the choice to be here.

"Master Jinn? I'm sorry to tell you this, but there is nothing physically wrong with you. I believe it's the strain you've been under lately. Why don't you try to get some rest?"

With a mumbled thanks, Qui-Gon left the healers. Nothing wrong with him!!!! Stupid Healers. He bet if he walked in with a blaster wound trough his stomach they would make him sit in the waiting room. There had to be something wrong with him. Why else would he be having these Sith spawned cramps!

Obi-wan was waiting to get her shots so she could go into the Agircorp.  The kindly healer Mro'fe came over.   
 "It's about time. I bet if I had a blaster wound through my stomach you'd make me wait in line."

It was impossible to say at that exact moment who was more shocked, Obi-Wan or the healer. It was easier to tell who was feeling worse later. While healer Mro'fe was in her room watching her holovid, Obi-Wan was weeding a small garden for lipping off to a senior healer.

Obi-wan fought for her calm center as she pulled weeds. The really should be checking her mental status, not giving her chores for disobedience. Then again, when she'd suggested the idea, it had only extended her current chore. But, she honestly did feel like certain emotions weren't hers.

She'd felt it when she'd been working on growing the vine. Then she'd felt it in her last two encounters. Maybe that was why she wasn't chosen. She was mentally unstable and couldn't control herself. 

Deep in thought, she didn't notice when she grabbed a hold of a stinging Vrettle with her bare hand.

"Stupid Plant!" Qui-Gon swore at the small plant he was transplanting in his apartment. Strange, plants usually made him feel centered. Right now, all he wanted to feel was loved, which was really strange because he made a practice of avoiding touchy, feely relationships.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Qui-Gon Jinn was desperate to hide. Tonight had been the big initiate celebration party. And, he was sick of being hounded by different Masters. Finally, he excused himself to go to the bathroom, but he saw Mace getting up across the room to follow him. Talking to Mace in private would be worse than talking to him in a crowd.

"Up here." A voice floated to him from above.

Gazing upward, he could see nothing.

"Just use the Force, You can find it."

Feeling slightly idiotic, Qui-Gon reached out and felt the life form talking to him. Pinpointing its location, he jumped. When he opened his eyes, He saw he was in a sort of garden area for lichens and fungi. Why didn't he know of its existence?  
  


 "This is Master Gh'tolg's garden. It's not exactly pretty enough to be incorporated with the general Jedi gardens. Maybe that's why I like it."

Obi-Wan. What was she doing up here? Qui-Gon settled down in a small crouch and watched Mace go by.

"It's only open at night," she continued, "otherwise it closes all the way up to seal in all the air. It's the only way they'll grow."

"I wasn't aware you took an interest in plants."

"I wasn't aware you were aware of my likes."

A silence reigned as they watched Mace pace back to the food hall looking for Qui-Gon.

"Master? Don't take Bruck as your apprentice. He's good, but…"

"But you'd rather I take one of your friends?" Qui-Gon asked in his best master voice.

"Am I that transparent?"

"No, it's just that once you throw a fight to make your friend look good, master's tend to watch you for that."

"Siri isn't my friend. I just knew she really wanted to be Master Gallia's apprentice. And Siri is more gracious when she wins than when she loses."

Qui-Gon was slightly shocked at her admission. To sacrifice for a friend was one thing, to do it for someone else was a different matter.

"You could have won and gotten the attention of a master yourself."

"I'm not going to get chosen. I'm just going to go to Agricorps."

"Does that mean you've resigned yourself?"

"It is the correct thing to do is it not? Sometimes, we must accept things as they are."

"Does that mean you no longer want a master?"

"It means that I know I cannot have one. You'd better go now. The speeches are going to be starting. They'll miss you if you're not there. Goodbye Master Jinn." With that Obi-Wan hopped out of her nook and went back to her room.

Pondering their conversation, Qui-Gon went back to the party.


	5. CHaPteR 5

1st chap=Disclaimers

Short post for such a long time away, but writing this has sort of been like pulling teeth lately. My muse up and left me. I think its coming back soon though.

Thanks so much for your patience.

Obi-Wan was awakened in the middle of the night. Groggily she blinked her eyes open. They focused on a Knight who was helping out with the initiates.

"You need to pack young one. You are leaving earlier than expected. Master Yoda has been summoned to a planet close to your assigned group. You will be leaving with him in two hours."

The knight left. Obi-Wan bit back a scathing comment about bedside manner and obediently began to pack her bag. She wouldn't even be able to say goodbye to her friends. Packing quickly, she sat down and recorded messages. It wouldn't be as good as saying goodbye in person, but it would be better then nothing.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Qui-Gon Jinn was at the moment wishing he wasn't Force sensitive. All night long he had fought against the feeling that his entire life was cruelly dictated by the Force. Only about four in the morning did he finally give into the insistent tugging. With a heave and a groan, he marched off to see the council.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Qui-Gon's voice reverberated unnaturally through the quiet chamber.

Mace looked at him. "Initiate Kenobi left early this morning with Master Yoda. She will not be returning. With Master Yoda gone, I have been left in charge of your particular case. The council agrees with me that you should take Initiate Chun as your apprentice. You will commence the bonding this afternoon."

"No. I. Will. Not. The council bid me choose an apprentice. I did. It is not my fault you did something stupid. I will never touch that odious boy. He is the one who should have been shipped off to the Agri Corp."

Qui-Gon frowned. His outburst had startled even him. He did not know where his animosity had come from for the boy, but he now knew it was there.

Mace's face creased in both concern and reprimand for his friend. "You were ordered to find an apprentice. The council does not believe your choice well advised."

"The council has not even considered my choice. They wish to force me on a boy who I have no care for. Don't you see that if I do train him, his training will fail?"

"You are being ruled by your emotions." Plo Koon stated.

"Indeed, your concern for this girl has boiled over onto the matter of choosing an apprentice. It is well known that she is a rival of Chun. You are merely turning your empathy for the girl into an unjustified dislike for your future apprentice."

Qui-Gon fought very, very hard against the urge to choke Mace Windu. How dare he suggest he should ever take Chun as his apprentice.

"I know this is hard on you, Master Jinn, but I have felt your fledgling bond when you are near the initiates. Bruck Chun is the most logical choice. He is the most like you. You can teach him much. The Force has chosen you for him because you will be compatible." 

"But…"

"That will be all Master Jinn. We will see you at five for the ceremony."

(Several lightyears away)

"Master Yoda? I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I feel odd."

Yoda sighed. The child had not looked well when she entered the ship with him. Then, she had taken to hiding because of the staring crew members. Now, he wished he had made her stay with him. She was pale and shaking.

"Feel ill do you?"

"No, Master Yoda. I feel odd, like I'm choking, but not really. I had to fight down the most horrible urge to rip the covering off of one of the chairs. Then it was like I had another voice in my head, raging and screaming."

"Hmmm, felt this before have you, when Training in your Force perceptions class?"

"No, Master. This is different. It's almost like the voice is a part of me."

"Troubling this is. Stay with me you will. Sense this I might if it happens again."

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Qui-Gon growled unintelligibly. He didn't have to do this. He could just leave the 

Order, leave everything he'd ever been. That was his only other option. He knew what a direct command from the council meant. It meant that he would be in trouble under normal circumstances. But this order was different. He'd disobeyed too many times. Disregarding their "advise" now would mean forfeiting his Jedi status. This was a very serious issue, one that would not and could not be overlooked.

Still, every fiber of his being revolted against the thought of binding himself to the child. How could his friend even think he was bonded to him? His initial bout of anger had been replaced with a terrible feeling of hopeless doom. It lingered on his senses like the feeling of repressive smog. It had already made him too ill to move earlier in the day. 

 He had used the Force to calm himself only to feel what felt like Master Yoda start to poke through his shields. Instinctively, he had snapped his defenses, effectively blocking whatever it was and making him lose his connection with the Force. Now every time he attempted to release into the Force, he felt the same inquiring probe begin. It was just what he needed to complete his perfect day.

Mace watched as Qui-Gon stormed into the council chambers. The glower on his face spoke that if anything his feelings on the matter had strengthened not lessened. In time, Mace thought, he will overcome his problems. He is merely reacting on losing his freedom.

Qui-Gon's eyes flitted over to Bruck who was standing oh so smugly to the side. His hair had already been cut. A small braid hung by his shoulder waiting for its extension from his new master.

"I only accept this boy because it is the council's wish. Therefore, I request that the formal ceremony only be used." It felt oddly good to see a slight twinge of surprise cross Bruck's face. Although he would have to give up his animosity towards the boy, he did not have to have the close relationship that normally accompanied apprenticeship. A formal ceremony meant that there would be no traditional gathering of friends and well wishers. The apprentice would step into his/her new role, but would not have anymore contact with his/her master than was necessary to complete their training.

Mace nodded his head in acquiescence. Bruck was brought before Qui-Gon and the necessary words were said.

Forcing himself, Qui-Gon took control of his mind and forced it to touch Chun's.  Fighting off the returning sickness, he began to form as light as possible of a bond.

His whole being felt on fire as he was jolted away. His body felt like it was being electrocuted. His muscles spasmed as he curled into a fetal position. It literally felt like his mind was being ripped in two. His last waking thought was a jumbled mess of pain that focused around three words, "Obi-Wan help me."

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Short, but I do expect to have the next chapter up soon. Hopefully, it will answer some questions.


	6. chapTER 6

Okay, well this week has been nasty, getting ready for the coming semester etc. Therefore, all my stories are behind. Hopefully, I'll get all of them updated within the next 24 hours.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Yoda closed his large eyes. It had been ages since he'd last been impatient with the speed of a meeting. But now, he was experiencing a great struggle with his patience. One minute the child had been sitting quietly; the next, she had been writhing on the floor in pain. Only his mind touch, that had been established to feel for the intruding feelings, had stopped her from slipping into catatonia.

His first instinct had been to send her directly back to the temple, but the instant she was too far away from him; she began to go into shock. A quick call to the temple had a council member on his way to replace him. The members in the dispute were not happy with the arrangement, but it was the best that could be arranged.

Yoda quickly hopped down from his stool once the meeting was over. They had agreed to take a one day break from the negotiations so that Master Yoda could return to the Temple as quickly as possible. 

Hobbling out of the room, he saw Obi-Wan huddled in a corner waiting for him. 

"Come, young one. Going home we are."

Obi-Wan got up to follow him. Inside, she was unsure about how she should feel. The Temple really wasn't her home anymore. She was just another case being sent to the Healers. The instant she was better, they'd just ship her off again.

Yoda had been as close to angry as she could ever remember him being when he called the Temple. Apparently, Master Mace had done something stupid. She didn't know what it had to do with her, but she couldn't ask. The perfect Jedi would wait for the venerable Master to explain in his own time. And, being a perfect Jedi was what she had always strived to be.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Yoda came out of his meditation as they began to land at the Temple's platform. Obi-Wan's skin had gone beyond pale to a flushed, gray color. Whatever had caused this was slowly pulling her away from health. Yoda Hurmphed to himself. He had a very good idea what had caused this. 

As soon as this was straightened out, he was going to have a very long talk with Mace about impetuousness. Then, he was going to have a very, very long talk with Qui-Gon about control and the lives of innocent initiates.

Listlessly, Obi-wan followed behind Yoda as they went towards the healer wing. Being sick had caused her to be rather ornery. She had outright refused to be carried, carted, wheeled or otherwise moved to the healers by anyone's assistance.  As they turned the last corner, she was hit with a wave of pain. She could see floating shards of Green and Blue and Orange. The Green was strongest and kept pulsing towards her, but the Orange kept blocking the flow.

Reaching out to the Force, she raced past Yoda into the healers. She ran quickly into the room she was being pulled to. She barely took in the sight of Master Mace and Bruck Chun sitting in the room before the wave of Green over took her.

"What is she doing in here, Master Yoda?" Mace asked, his voice deceptively smooth.

"Following the Force she is, something you should have done I think."

"She doesn't have a right." Bruck said from his very important position by Qui-Gon's side.

"Doesn't have a RIGHT?! MACE get that little Whelp out of this room before I turn to the Darkside and kill his prideful, arrogant, Sith spawned, soulless little hide!" Obi-Wan's voice came across the room.

"Initiate Kenobi, you have no right to…" Mace began.

"Remove him you will. Then calm himself Qui-Gon will."

Bruck was promptly ushered from the room. Mace turned and looked at Obi-wan, who was staring at the side of Qui-Gon's face.

"Qui-Gon?"

"You know, I have a funny profile. My nose is too big."

"Matter, your nose does not. Bigger problem there is."

"Oh, well I can fix that easily. Just get Bruck away from us, and I'll take Obi-Wan as my apprentice like I ASKED Mace."

"Requested her he did?"

"Well yes, but he was just dodging. He was meant to be with Bruck. I felt the bond."

"You felt the bond. That would be why I'm flat on my back, and poor Obi-Wan feels like a piece of raw Bantha steak."

"Hmmm, much to learn have you Master Mace. Detecting bonds, your strong point it is not. Removed from the approval of Master-Padawan teams you will be until stronger you are."

Yoda Glanced over at 'Obi-Wan.' "Where is the child?"

"Obi-Wan is experiencing what its like to be comatose. We had a quick… conference, and she decided that I could handle this better than she could."

"Fixed this will be. Mace will break your bond with Bruck. Return to your body you will. Bond properly with Obi-Wan you will when recuperated."

With that, Yoda stomped out of the room.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

(1 week later)

Obi-Wan glanced over at Qui-Gon. They had been in the same room for the whole week. The healers had suggested it as they felt their bond shouldn't be subjected to anymore strain than necessary. Obi-Wan had fully recuperated. Qui-Gon, was taking a bit longer.

Privately, Obi-wan would be more than thrilled to leave. When she got out, she would be assigned a new room in an apartment with her new Master. Having a Master was enough of something to look forward to, but not having to listen to him snore was going to be a big bonus.

She really shouldn't, but he was close to when he normally woke up anyway. With a determined heave, she threw her pillow on his face from her cot on the other side of the room. Qui-Gon awoke with a snort.

"Sith, you little…"

"V'ratherna?" Obi-Wan supplied helpfully.

"Yoda is going to kill me if you keep using those swear words."

"You were thinking them Master Jinn. I just picked them up for you."

"Obi-Wan, lesson number one. I am not a very respectable Jedi. Don't do everything I do. It will get you in too much trouble with the council."

"Yes, Master Jinn."

Qui-Gon rolled his eyes. Never had his first two apprentices been so quick to repent AND mean it. Obi-Wan was starting to get on his nerves. Didn't the girl have any serious flaw that made her normal?

"I have an abnormal craving for sweets."

Qui-Gon sighed. Due to his rather careless and unexpected bonding when he helped her grow the plant, their bond was basically a wide open field at the moment. Venting into the Force didn't work because it just funneled into the other person. Shielding had become the top priority. When the went through the proper bonding ceremony in two days, it would work normally, but at the moment it was frustrating.

"I know you have an abnormal craving for munchies. I ended up with stomach cramps from it."

Qui-Gon felt a wave of embarrassment wash over her. "It is not that bad, Obi-Wan. It didn't last that long."

"Umm, no it usually doesn't." Obi-Wan mumbled looking down at something very interesting on the floor. 

Qui-Gon mistakenly thought he was on safe discussion ground. "Don't worry, food cravings are a part of growing up. Why when I was you age, I used to get them right before I'd grow. It was sort of on a cycle, every 45 days I'd grow an inch or so."

Qui-Gon frowned in bewilderment as Obi-Wan's face grew deeper shades of red with every word he spoke.

"I don't think that it was a growth spurt, Master… but it does come fairly cyclically."

Now, he was really confused. What was bothering her so much? "So, about how often do you get cravings then?"

A pair of horrified eyes glanced up at him. She was shielding her thoughts so hard that her body was shaking slightly. What was wrong? Did she have some disease? Did it have to do with the accident at a child that left her disfigured?

She swallowed very slowly.  "About once a month give or take a few days."

"Once a Month?" Qui-Gon's mouth form a perfect "O" as his brain caught the meaning of the conversation. Suddenly the wall became of as much interest to him as the floor was to Obi-Wan. 

A few moments later, Mace came into the room to find them in the same positions.

"Having a blushing contest?"

"Windu, why do you go find yourself a nice dark corner and, umm, bang your head again the wall."

Mace smiled awkwardly. "Yes, well I came to apologize about the whole Bruck Chun thing."

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to Obi-Wan."

Mace glanced at Obi-Wan. "Obi-wan Kenobi, please accept my most humble regrets on my behavior in this matter."

"Your apology is accepted Master Windu."

_You let him get off with just That? Obi-Wan, we need to talk about your gullible nature._

Obi-Wan jumped when Qui-Gon actually directed the thought in her direction. Qui-Gon wore a self satisfied smirk. "Mace, you owe us exactly three very major favors, and a trip to the theatre. Then, we will talk about your so-called friendship."

Oddly, Obi-Wan thought, Mace looked relieved by what Qui-Gon had told him. She would have been devastated if one of her friends had told her that.

Mace noted the concern on her face.

"When you are older, you will understand more fully the gravity of the situation I placed the two of you in."

"But, you fixed it easily enough. No real harm was done."

"But it could have been much worse than it was. I believe I will leave you two now. You have much to plan."

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

YAY!!! Okay, one or two more chapters and this will be done. I might end up making some sequels later though.


	7. ChApTeR 7!

First chapter = Disclaimers

Thank you for my one review last chapter. It's nice to know someone is still reading this. 

Anyway, this is the final chapter for this story. I do have some sequels planned, but I do not know when I will get to them.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Obi-Wan shivered as she entered her new room. The bonding ceremony had taken place rather quietly in the healers ward. Her Master would be joining her shortly as soon as he was released. Due to the rather unusual nature of their bond, it had not been declared yet. Apparently, the council wanted it to be firmly established so that objections would not be raised.

Oddly, she was not sad that her friends were not present as they would normally have been after the ceremony. She supposed that it was because she had given up on ever having a master. So, she was just happy that she'd been taken at all. Still, it felt a bit odd that her friends had no idea what had happened to her after she left the temple.

The council had kept the whole affair quiet so that Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon and Bruck would all have time to mentally recuperate before facing the other Jedi.

Obi-Wan sighed as she walked through the common room. There were boxes strewn about amongst piles of clothes, data pads, and about 1 billion different plants. Obviously her Master was not a fastidious housekeeper. He'd never gotten around to filing a change of quarters request form from the last time he apprenticed someone. Master Mace had come in, as part of his penance, and boxed up the junk in the small room Obi-Wan would live in.

With a grunt, Obi-Wan hefted the first box of her possessions into her new room.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

    Qui-Gon crept silently into his quarters. He could hear obi-Wan studiously arranging her things in her new room. Tucking his package securely under his robe, he dashed into his own room.

"You're late." A light voice muttered a few moments later.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, as your master it is my duty to lecture you. Not the other way around."

"I beg forgiveness for my impropriety."

Sith, he had an inkling when they were stuck together that he'd been cursed with the perfect apprentice. Arrgh! Mace or Yoda would be in heaven right now. She seemed to dedicate herself to lessons and quickly apologized for anything she thought she did wrong. How was he supposed to deal with this? 

The first time he would try to do anything against the will of the council she was going to do something. He knew it. Her life was going to be pure hell if she didn't learn to bend the rules a little. Otherwise, she'd spend all of her time debating between following her Master or following the council.

"Obi-Wan, I think we need to work on your seriousness. Don't you do anything for fun?" (Besides turning Mace's hair purple.) Qui-Gon thought.

"Well, not really. I hang out with my friends, but my life is dedicated to being a Jedi. Are you all right Master? You keep hiding your face in your hands."

Qui-Gon glanced at his apprentice. He couldn't exactly fault her. She was being what every other Master would dream of; only she had the misfortune to get stuck with him. Eventually, she would find that out for herself but for now, he'd not disturb her illusions.

"Everything is fine Obi-Wan. Why don't we settle down for a snack? I think I've got something left in my kitchen."

Qui-Gon grinned as Obi-Wan looked askance at the sandwich he'd made. It was a horrible tradition that his master had passed down to him. The 'Make your new apprentice eat something gross' challenge would often show the strengths and weaknesses of your apprentice. It could show how truthful, blunt, diplomatic, honest, deceptive, polite, etc. an apprentice was. 

Obi-Wan looked at it as very quickly ate it. A very serene look was plastered on her face. Qui-Gon frowned. Maybe she didn't have any taste buds. He didn't think Master Yoda could eat the whole thing.

"Thank you Master."

"Well, what did you think?"

Obi-Wan froze. She had hoped the quick thank you would dissuade any inquiry into the actual taste of the sandwich. Apprentices couldn't exactly lie to their masters, but she didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"It was very… sustaining. Did you learn to make it on Malastair?"

Ah, a deflection tactic. Not bad, not necessarily extremely efficient, but it worked.

"No, it's a recipe from my Master. How did it taste?"

"It was incredible."

"Incredible?"

"From a certain point of view."

"Point of view? Have you been listening in on the advanced ethics classes?"

"No, Master. The professor felt sorry for me and let me in."

"Hmm, well you still haven't told me what you truly thought of it."

"Honestly?"

"Yes."

"It was incredibly awful. I think that you grew tall because your master mutated you with it."

To her utter surprise, Qui-Gon started to laugh.

"You know, Master Yoda says the same thing. I think it might be best if we eat the take-out I ordered. It will be here shortly. That is, if I haven't ruined your appetite."

A sullen teenage look glared back at him. "It is not funny. That stuff was hideous and you tortured me with it."

Qui-Gon grinned even more. His apprentice wasn't perfect after all.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

For the fifth time during dinner Obi-Wan looked at Qui-Gon, opened her mouth, shut it and poked at her food.

"You know, you ate that sandwich with more zeal. What's on your mind?"

"Nothing, it's just that I was wondering."

"Yes?" Qui-Gon smiled. He had been waiting for this all day.

"I was wondering if you'd let me get my hair cut?"

"What?"

"Well, it's just that I've always sort of said that I'd get my hair cut like the guys if I got apprenticed. Then it sort of developed that the first friend out of our group to be chosen would do something indicative of the opposite gender, nothing extreme, just little things that only a Jedi would notice."

"Your friends are into cross-dressing?"

"NO! We just… YOU'RE teasing me!"

"I have a right. As for your request, I believe that the council would not object to your hair being a couple inches shorter. Is there anything else?"

"No."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, Master."

"Really?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I thought that perhaps you would like your 13th birthday present."

"What?"

"You sound like me now. You do remember the Jedi traditions don't you?"

"Yes, but I just forgot about today and the present and everything."

"Well, I suppose it is understandable given your stress as of late. Sit here and I'll go get your gift."

Qui-Gon came back with a very neatly wrapped package.

Obi-Wan looked at him, then at the package.

"No, I didn't wrap it. I had the gift center do it for me. Hence, why I was so late coming home."

Obi-Wan ferociously tore into her package. Inside there were four scarves.

"I thought that it would be unfair for you to be barred from certain missions because of prejudice. So, I figured that you would need a scarf for each season of the standard year. The council can't exactly object when no-one can see what you look like."

"Thank you. It means a great deal to me."

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Obi-Wan's heart was pounding when she entered the cafeteria. Although Bruck had been released the previous day, he had not exactly spread the word about what had happened. Being rejected after you had been bragging was quite humiliating.

That left Obi-Wan with the task of telling the story to all her friends. 

Mechanically, she followed Qui-Gon to the line. Her short hair shined brightly against the cream color of her new scarf. Qui-Gon had suggested she wear it to get used to it before they were sent somewhere.

Gingerly, she picked up her tray and moved towards the tables. Qui-Gon had expressed a desire to speak privately with some of his friends, so that left her to confront her own. She slid into her normal chair and began eating as she waited for her friends to arrive from their classes. No-one joined her.

All of her friends had gone to sit at another table. The only people that sat at hers were some miscellaneous knights that she didn't know. They were pleasant enough, but it hurt to think that her friends no longer wished to associate with her. She felt a hand squeeze her shoulder.  The five chatty knights were all of a sudden staring up at the great Qui-Gon Jinn. Then they glanced at Obi-Wan.

"I think Hoth is thawing." One muttered under his breath.

Qui-Gon ignored them and gestured for Obi-Wan to get up.

"Stay here and come when I call you."

Purposefully, he strode away right towards the table where her friends were sitting.

"Good Morning initiates."

Bant's eyes grew large and Garen seemed to grow pale.

"Master Jinn." Garen barely croaked out. He was secretly terrified of the austere Jedi. He had hoped that he'd never set eyes on him again after the initiate trials.

"I was wondering if you would be so kind as to allow my new apprentice to sit with you. She was sitting at what I believe was your old table, but you seem to have, shall I say shunned sitting with her."

"The girl with the scarf? We didn't sit here because of her. We just moved to a different table after Obi-Wan left." Bant's eyes begged for forgiveness. 'I wouldn't do anything so mean.' They pleaded.

Qui-Gon smiled, and gestured for Obi-Wan to come forward. "Well I'm sure that Obi-Wan will be grateful to hear that."

"I believe you have some things to discuss with your friends, Padawan. When you are done, meet me in the saber room. We have a great deal of work to do."

````````````````````````````

THE END 


End file.
